


Knowledge

by Ladderofyears



Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Detention, Ejaculate, Fighting, Kinktober, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Pollen, kind of, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry and Draco inhale sex pollen.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951879
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50
Collections: HP Kinktober 2020





	Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day eighteen, prompt _Herbology._

The sex pollen gets Harry and Draco during detention. 

They’re fighting, the pair of them, and knock the plant from its shelf. 

The sweet red scent fills their lungs and then they know. 

Know _immediately_. 

The pair of them abandon their punishment and they race back to the Eighth year shower-block. They pull off their clothes quickly, scarcely daring to make eye contact. 

The rivulets of water run through Harry’s knotty hair and he takes his hard cock in hand. 

When he ejaculates, hot and slick, it is with the knowledge that Draco is naked, erect and only meters away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
